pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Flaw
This article lists flaws. Even though they are unexpected behaviors from the player’s point of view, they nonetheless may have been intended by Watabou. Revealing a hidden door gives the enemy extra turns ; When there is an enemy behind a hidden door and the player taps “Search”, the enemy gets 2 or 3 free attacks, depending on their speed. This is because the “Search” action uses up multiple turns and . ; A fix for this would be if the secret door , so that the enemy won’t get any hits. Generation of armors and weapons for Warriors When generating armors and weapons, the Generator generates 2 armors/weapons and chooses the one which required strength is the closer to , which is normally the strength of the Hero/ine (if no Potion of Strength was thrown and if the current depth is totally explored), if s/he’s Mage, Rogue, or Huntress. But for a Warrior, it does not match his actual strength; the additive constant should be 11 for this class. Boomerang strength requirement Upgrading the Boomerang does not decrease the Strength requirement. Intentionally drop gold The Hero/ine cannot intentionally drop gold from his/her backpack. As of , only an interaction with a Mimic can accomplish this. Rare enemy generation on depth creation ; When creating or resetting (on resurrect) a floor, only standard enemies are generated, while mutated enemies are generated only on respawn, i.e. after at least 50 turns (25 turns at night time). ; Replacing // RegularLevel#createMobs() Mob mob = Bestiary.mob(Dungeon.depth); by // RegularLevel#createMobs() Mob mob = Bestiary.mutable(Dungeon.depth); Plants Items on plants When there is an item on top of a plant and the Hero/ine walks onto it, spawning a seed or dewdrop, the seed/dewdrop is picked up first, not the item that was there at first. Walking on plants When a seed is planted, the tile is not marked as “avoid”, thus the Hero/ine walks on it if it’s in the shortest path. Scrolls on fire traps spawning possibility Items (including scrolls but except Scrolls of Upgrade) can be spawned on the top of traps. If the trap is a fire trap, and the player tries to take the scroll from it, the trap will be activated, and the scroll will burn unless the player is levitating. Another way to prevent the scroll from burning, is to throw an Icecap Seed onto the square before stepping on it. The fire will ignite, but immediately be put out by the seed's effect, preserving the scroll, and preventing the player from catching fire. Chest on traps An unlocked chest can be generated over a trap. Generation of Potions of Strength and Scrolls of Upgrade ; There is a fixed number of Potions of Strength and Scrolls of Upgrade per stage. These fixed numbers are kept in the "quota" array, and are used in the formula that determines the probability of the item being generated on a particular floor. The problems arise due to the floor 21 being special. It is generated in a "LastShopLevel" subclass that redefines the way the items are placed on that floor. Namely, it ignores the item placement completely, except for the Hero's remains. However, even though it doesn't place the items, it still generates some of them (namely, a piece of food, a Scroll of Enchantment, a Scroll of Upgrade, and a Potion of Strength). , which is an issue for the two items mentioned, because there's a fixed and limited amount of them in the game, and because they influence the generation probabilities of identical items on the following floors. Furthermore, if the 21st floor was the regular floor, there would always be exactly 9 Potions of Strength per game, and there would always be either 12 or 13 Scrolls of Upgrade per game, with probabilities of 40% and 60% respectively. Due to the 21st floor being special, there is a 25% chance that there will be only 8 Potions of Strength, and the probabilities of Scrolls of Upgrade per game are roughly: * 7.5% for 11 scrolls, * 55% for 12 scrolls, * 37.5% for 13 scrolls ; The best solution is probably to , instead of just preventing them from being placed. That way there would indeed be 9 Potions of Strength and 12-13 Scrolls of Upgrade per game. However, the probabilities of Scroll of Upgrade generation would still be affected, compared to making the 21st floor a normal floor, although not as drastically. Category:Bugs